


Can Galras Blush?

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Hunk enjoys fluffy ears.





	Can Galras Blush?

“Wow, you’re… _really_ Galra now, huh?”

Keith nodded, trying not to look at the floor as Hunk cast his gaze over him. Revealing his new form to the other paladins was a lot easier. Shiro was immediately accepting, and Lance was his usual teasing self to solidify normality. Pidge took a deep interest, asking weird biological questions he couldn’t answer ( _did_ Galras blush at all? Could you even see it under the fur?). Coran and Allura were hesitant but came around eventually. So why was talking to Hunk so difficult? _Especially_ after his acceptance during their Weblum trip?

The Red Paladin held his breath as Hunk walked closer. He circled, looking at every facet of Keith’s new body. Though it was meant with curiosity, Keith couldn’t help but feel inspected, analyzed, _judged_. Until Hunk’s face lit up.

“Look at your _ears_!”

“What?”

Keith’s new fluffy ears were suddenly being touched by big warm hands, callouses from engineer work brushing gently over the fuzz. “Oh my God, they’re so soft! They’re just like the stray cat we had back at the Garrison!”

Before Keith could respond at the simile that hit a little too close to home, Hunk was scratching behind his ears, and he had to fight to not melt into his touch. “So… you don’t mind them? Or me?”

“Of course not! You know how much I care about you, some fluffy ears aren’t going to change that. They might even make me care about you more!”

As it turns out, Galras can blush. Very very red.


End file.
